For The First Time
by Christinaaah
Summary: What will happen when Jake and Nessie are alone together? J/N, AH/AU, PWP, M for smut. Reviews welcomed!


The rain beat down on my umbrella as I walked home from school, and I was missing the comfort of my car. I heard someone run up behind me, and turned in time to see Jacob fall into step beside me. I smiled at him.  
'Hey Nessie!'  
'You want to come under here?' I asked, noticing his drenched hair and clothes.  
'Sure!' He grinned and ducked under. I was suddenly aware of the close proximity of his lips. As we walked home, we made small talk, making eachother laugh with unusual observations. As we went to cross the road that seperated us from our houses, he held my hand. I looked down, then back up to his face, and we smiled goofily at one another. I walked him to his door, so he didn't get more wet. 'Do you, maybe, want to come over sometime?' He asked me nervously, looking at our still connected hands.  
'I'd love to.' I replied, smiling at him brightly, though feeling a little disapointed that he hadn't completely ravished me right there on the doorstep. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, before running next door to my own house. I heard Jacob call my name, and I turned around to see him half running through the rain towards me. He came straight up to me, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I dropped my umbrella, and slid my hands around his neck, up into his hair, twisting it around my fingers, deepening the kiss. He slid his hands around my waist, pulling me closer, and moaned into my mouth. I could feel his arousal against my hip as I pressed myself against him, making us both moan once more. I slid my hand down to the door behind me, and fumbled with the handle, finally letting it swing open. I broke away from Jacob, took him by the hand, and led him inside. We were alone, as my parents were at work, and I pulled him to the sofa, where we tumbled onto the cushions, kissing again. He was careful not to lean his weight on me as he pressed his tongue against my bottom lip, seeking a way inside of my mouth. My hands wandered underneath the bottom of his t-shirt, and he soon sat up to pull it off. I traced his abs, making him shudder in delight at the feeling of my fingers against his bare skin. He slipped a hand under my jumper, and brushed the tips of his fingers along the peak of my bra. I moaned his name, causing his bulge to press harder against my thigh. I sat up, and pulled away from Jacob, standing up to free us of the only remaining barriers between us. He helped me to remove my t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, hearing the snap as it came loose and was thrown to the side. Jacob launched himself at me, kissing me more passionately, squeezing my breasts. I sighed at the feel of our skin rubbing together. His hands wandered further down my body, reaching my bare thigh. His hands slid under my skirt, reaching the place where my legs met. He felt my warmth, and I gasped as he touched my sensitive nub. He smiled, and started rubbing. I bucked my hips toward him as he rubbed harder and faster, making me more wet. I half screamed his name as I reached my climax, my legs twitching, and giving way to the waves of pleasure that rode through me. Jacob caught me before I collapsed to the floor, and laughed.  
'Didn't know I could have that effect on girls.' I looked at him weakly, before standing up to return the favour. I unbuckled his jeans, pulling them to the floor along with his underwear, freeing his manhood. I pushed Jacob down to the sofa so he was lying down, and knelt between his legs. I took his penis into my hand, and he shuddered at the touch. I started pumping up and down, slowly. 'Faster!' Jacob gasped at me. I ignored him and continued pumping slowly. After a while, I increased the speed, and could feel him get impossibly harder. I bent my head down and kissed his head, giving it a light bite, before leaning back to continue pumping as fast as I could. It didn't take long for him to cum, and his back arched as he gasped my name. I smiled, and licked the tip of his penis, tasting him. He tasted better than I expected him to, if a bit salty. I pressed a kiss to his chest, and he made a noise that could only be described as a growl. He leaped forward, and ripped off my skirt and panties. I felt shy, being naked in front of him, but he simply pulled my legs up so they were resting on his shoulders, and the rest of me was lying down. He leaned down, and blew softly onto my clit, driving me crazy. He poked it with his tongue, flicking it back and forth. I moaned softly. He plunged two fingers inside me, pumping in and out. I cried out in pleasure as he hit my g-spot repeatedly. As I drew closer to my second climax of the evening, he gently bit down on my clit, which pushed me over the edge, and my walls clamped around his fingers. Jacob enjoyed watching me in my euphoria, smiling adoringly at me. I sat up, a thought entering my head.  
'I should go get something.' I pushed myself off the sofa, and practically ran to my bedroom. I searched for the condom I had hidden from my parents for years, hoping an event like this would come along. I ran back to Jacob, with the small blue square pressed tightly to my palm. He was sitting on my sofa, stroking his manhood with a look of pure lust on his face. He looked up to see me, grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. We kissed for a while, before I pulled away.  
'I love you.' I whispered, simply.  
'I love you too.' I smiled at him, and gave him another kiss before tearing the condom out of the packet. I rolled it down him, wondering how he would fit inside me. He was very big. I looked up to see his eyes searching mine.  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' 'I've never been surer of anything.' I smiled at him, and kissed him. I slowly lowered myself so his tip was just touching my entrance. 'We'll just go slow, okay?' He nodded. I lowered myself little my little, until he was half inside me. He had hit my barrier. I looked at him, and pushed past the barrier, and I heard an audible snap. I squeezed my eyes shut as a burst of pain rose from within me. Jacob pulled me to him, smoothing my hair as he hugged me. A tear escaped from my tightly shut eyes.  
'I'm so sorry baby, it will all be okay.' He whispered to me. Once the worst of the pain had subsided, I pushed him into me a little more, until he was fully inside me. I waited a while, to get adjusted to him inside me. 'Start thrusting.' I commanded him, and he obeyed. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure, and I felt both of us growing closer to another orgasm. We came together, holding eachother tightly, and collapsing together when we were spent.  
'I'm glad you were my first.' I told him quietly.  
'Me too.' As he said this, the door knocked. I got up, and put on his shirt. I padded to the door, and opened it slightly. It was my Dad.  
'Dad!' I said, loudly enough so that Jacob could hear me and start to clothe himself. 'Hi honey! I got off work early, so I came straight home.' He grew quiet as he saw my inappropriate attire. His face turned red as he barged through the door. 'Who are you with? Who's in here?' Dad marched to the lounge, where Jacob was now, thankfully, fully dressed, apart from his shirt, which I was wearing. I silently thanked him for also hiding my underwear under the sofa. He had put my skirt and jumper on the side of the sofa, and my Dad thankfully hadn't seen them as he walked past, so I threw them on under Jacob's shirt. 'Aren't you that boy from next door?'  
'Yes sir.' Jacob replied, scared out of his wits.  
'Why is my daughter wearing your shirt?' 'She was cold, sir, so I gave her my shirt to put on.' My Dad didn't look convinced, but gave up all the same. As he showed Jacob to the door, I quickly put on my underwear. My Dad didn't mention the incident again, and later that night I slipped over to Jacob's house to return his shirt.  
'I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know-' I was silenced by a kiss. He pulled me towards him, pressing me tightly against him, pulled back form my lips and looked me in the eyes.  
'Don't ever say you're sorry for earlier. Today has been the best day of my life.' He smiled a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and made my heart skip a beat. 


End file.
